


well see you soon

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, One Shot, creeper murdoc, macgyver - Freeform, murdoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: mac receives a gift he reallly rather didnt





	

the moment he saw the packaging he was suspicious , it was small and black with ribbon as red as blood warped around it , becoming a bow at the top and unlabeled .

 

yes indeed it did not appear like something anyone he knew would give him ,witch was confirmed when Jack , Bozer and Riley all denied any involvement with the strange gift finding its way under the tree .

 

hed been holding the small box in his hands for at least 20 minutes now , hesitating to open it , thinking it could be some kind of trap maybe even a bomb .however after throe investigation of it and after nothing went kaboom he decided at least seeing what was inside would do no harm .

 

he pulled the ribbon free , did away with the black void of wrapping , and lifted the lid , in the box sat a paper clip , expertly bent and shaped into an M , under it was a note, delicate cursive in the same deep blood ink as the bow staring back at him .

WELL SEE YOU SOON  
-M

it didnt take much consideration to now figure out where exactly this um gift had come from , what truly freaked him out was ..HOW THE HELL DID THAT FREAK KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVED PAPER CLIPS !!!

suddenly his phone buzzed tearing him away from his internal rabbles , seeing it was Thornton he put his fears aside and picked up right away .

"yeah "

"mac ! we have some news , Murdoc escaped from his maximum security cell, i need you down here right now !!"

 

he groaned this was going to be a loooong Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do this i love these 2 also macgyver now has a kink meme for anyone interested it can be found here
> 
> https://macgyverkink.dreamwidth.org/369.html?view=625&posted=1#cmt625


End file.
